


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by SkyFireForever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family, Fluff, Funny, Growing Up, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Natasha is a great aunt, Parenthood, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Superfamily, Sweetness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the Avengers and other Marvel characters looking after our favorite spider.





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head, so enjoy!

If you asked Tony Stark a few years ago if he wanted children, he would’ve laughed in your face. Tony Stark was a player, a flirt with no concept of responsibility. The idea of having to look after children was a terrifying concept to him. They were loud, they were annoying, they were responsibility, and more than anything, there was far too much of a chance that Tony would fuck it up. He couldn’t risk ruining a child’s life, crushing their innocence or their hopes. After Tony’s own father had been such a piece of shit, he had no idea where to even begin trying to be a good parent. He wouldn’t have wanted to put a child as risk of that, no one deserved to be stuck with a parent like him. The idea of parenthood had frightened him to his very bones and he would never have even entertained the idea of it. That was a long time ago, though. Things had changed, Tony had changed. Since then, Tony had become a superhero, a paragon of goodness. He stood up for people, he did the right thing. He had met and married the love of his life, who turned out to be Captain Fucking America, his crush from when he was  _ twelve. _ Tony was a completely different person from the Tony Stark who had sold weapons. 

Now, the idea of parenthood still terrified him, of course it did. Tony still didn’t consider himself to be a good person, not as good as he could be. He wasn’t as good as Steve or most of the other Avengers. To have a child would make him responsible for any pain that the child would be put through, he would be responsible for the way the media would swarm them. Was Tony ready for that? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if parenthood was something anyone could be prepared for. Steve had been the one to bring it up and Tony thought he was going to have a heart attack. He’d shut down the conversation immediately, but that had been enough to open up the possibility. It took another year of conversations, debate, and a few tears before the decision was made. Tony Stark was going to be a father. He and Steve had planned everything down to the exact detail. The nursery was completely made up, they had been through the best adoption agency that Tony could find, and they had chosen their future son out of thousands of children. It had taken a long time to pick the right one, but then they had found him. Little Peter Parker, barely over a year old. His parents had been killed in a plane crash and his only living relatives had been his aunt and uncle, who were quite old and weren’t sure if they could support little Peter on their own. To Tony and Steve, Peter was perfect. He was adorable and wide-eyed, and he just seemed like he needed them. 

The paperwork had all been filled out, the preparations had all been made, and so here they were. They were sitting in the crappy plastic chairs in the waiting room. Well, Steve was sitting as Tony paced back and forth across the small room, hands fiddling with anything that they could. He was so anxious, so overwhelmingly scared. What if he wasn’t good enough to be a father? What if Peter ended up hating him? God, so many things could go wrong. Tony wasn’t ready. He just wasn’t ready for parenthood. He couldn’t be. Why was it so difficult to breathe?

“Tony, sit down.” Steve’s voice cut through Tony’s thoughts, commanding and calm. It was his Captain America voice, letting Tony know that it was an order, not a request. Tony pouted and reluctantly took his seat beside his husband.

“We’ve been here for hours!” Tony protested, throwing his hands in the air. “What if something went wrong? What if he’s not coming?”

Steve rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand on Tony’s arm. “Tony, look at me.” He instructed calmly. “Take deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine.” He offered Tony a small smile. “We’re about to meet our son, Tony. It’s just going to take a little bit. They still have stuff that they need to do.” He reminded him. “Just try to relax, okay?”

Tony nodded slowly, his fingers lacing with Steve’s. “Okay.” He breathed. “Okay.” He forced himself to be still except for the steady tapping of his foot and rhythmic drumming of his fingers. It would be too much to ask for Tony to be completely still. They were like that for what felt like an eternity, until finally,  _ finally _ , a doctor stepped out.

“Stark-Rogers?” The voice of a female doctor cut through the air and Tony was immediately on his feet, standing in front of her before Steve even had the chance to react. 

“Yes?” Tony’s eyes were wide and hopeful. Steve’s hand clasped his as the supersoldier walked over. 

“He’s ready for you.” The doctor smiled. Tony and Steve shared a look as the doctor led them through a hallway and into a small room painted with soft colors of pink and blue. Tony felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat, his hands trembling with anxiety. The doctor opened the door to reveal another woman standing with a bundle in her arms. The bundle moved and its tiny face peeked out from underneath the layers of blankets that it was wrapped in. Tony’s heart absolutely melted. 

The woman handed the baby off to Tony, letting him take his son into his arms for the first time. He couldn’t stop smiling down at the bundle of joy he was holding. “Hi, Peter.” He greeted quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Hey. I’m your dad, Peter.” He spoke so gently, afraid of scaring the boy. “I’m your dad.” The reality of it finally hit him at full force. He was holding his son. His  _ son. _ This little boy in his arms was his. Tony felt his eyes burn with tears, but he didn’t wipe them away when they hit his cheeks. 

Steve walked up behind him, placing one hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other reached out so little Peter could wrap his chubby fist around one of his long fingers. “Heya, Pete.” Steve’s voice was just as thick with emotions as Tony felt. “I’m your pops. We’re your family.”

Family. Tony Stark had a family. A family to call his own. He couldn’t stop crying, holding Peter close and leaning against Steve’s chest. This was his family. His family and he’d never let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, feedback, or requests! Comments make my day! ^-^


End file.
